celebrity_voicefandomcom-20200214-history
Work From Home
Lyrics Lauren: I ain't worried bout nothin' I ain't wearin' na-nada I'm sitting pretty, impatient But I know you gotta Put in them hours I'mma make it harder I'm sendin' pic after picture I'mma get you fired Lola: I know you're always on that night shift But I can't stand these nights alone (Lauren: Oh, oh) And I don't need no explanation 'Cause baby, you're the boss at home Lauren with The Diamond Girls: You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work But you gotta put in work, work, work, work, work, work, work You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work Let my body do the work, work, work, work, work, work, work We can work from home oh, oh, oh-oh We can work from home oh, oh, oh-oh Carmen: Let's put it into motion I'mma give you a promotion I'll make it feel like a vacay Turn the bed into an ocean Carmen (with The Diamond Girls): We don't need nobody I just need your body Nothin' but (sheets in between us Ain't no gettin off early) Vanessa (with Lauren): I know you're always on that night shift But I can't stand these nights alone (Lauren: Oh, oh) And I don't need no explanation 'Cause baby, (you're the boss at home) Lauren: Na-no! Lauren with The Diamond Girls: You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work But you gotta put in work, work, work, work, work, work, work You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work Let my body do the work, work, work, work, work, work, work We can work from home oh, oh, oh-oh We can work from home oh, oh, oh-oh Jake: Oh, yeah Girl gotta work for me (Work for me) Can you make it clap No hands for me (Uh, love) Take it to the ground Pick it up for me (Oh, yeah) Look back at it All on for me (Oh, yeah) Put in work like my timesheet (Oohh) She ride it like a '63 (Oh, woah) I'mma buy her new Celine (Oh, oh) Let her ride in a foreign with me Oh, she the bae, I'm her boo (I'm her boo, yeah) And she down to break the rules (Oohh, woah) Ride or die, she gone go I won't judge, she finesse I pipe her, she take that Puttin' overtime on your body Lauren with The Diamond Girls (Lola): (with Lola: You don't gotta go to work), work, (Oh woah) work, work, work, work, work But you gotta put in work (Aaaaaah), work, work, work, work, work (Vanessa: Uh, yeah), work You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work Let my body do the work (Do work, do work), work, work, work, work, work, work Lola & Lauren: We can work from home oh, oh, oh-oh We can work from home oh, oh, oh-oh Lola: Yeah we can work from home o-oh, oh, oh Yeah we can work from home oh, oh, oh-uh Yeah Video Category:Songs Category:Season 6 Songs